


Portrait Of You   -Hiatus-

by weenweenie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Confused Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Dumb, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenweenie/pseuds/weenweenie
Summary: Mark had just moved back to South Korea from Canada to live with his cousin for an opportunity to become a music producer and lyricist for a big company, what he didn't expect is to run into his old friend donghyuck, who is nowadays a freelance artist and animator.Loosely Inspired by Chen's new song and album





	1. Prologue; The Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first published work constructive criticism is welcome honestly just say if you think if its shit if you want I just want to know what you think also I'm bad at English and my native too what in trying to say is I'm bad at writing so I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> -N

 

 

  “Mark sweetie? Are you listening? I'm sorry we didn't tell you as soon as we decided it. We didn't know how to tell you” his mom explained, “This is what we think is best for us” she looked back at his father to try and get him to make mark understand that this was their final decision.

 

  “Look before you argue it's final. We already have a place where we're moving into there's no point in trying to convince us not to go.” 

 

  “YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME ALL OF A SUDDEN WITHOUT TELLING ME BEFOREHAND AND EXPECT ME TO BE OK WITH THIS!” he screamed, “ what am I going to tell my friends, when we moved here you promised me this would be the last time we would move” 

 

  “I know we said that but things change, we're moving in 2 weeks, so if you need to do anything before we leave I suggest you do it quickly because that's right after school ends.”

  
  


↬

 

  The small group they have of 4 are currently laying under the shade of a tree at a near park after school when mark tells them.

 

  “So they're really making you move? Like for real??” Hyuck kept asking me if I was really moving even after telling him a hundred times what had happened at dinner last night. 

 

  “Ok but we're going to keep in touch right? Even if you're moving you can't forget about us.” Jaemin asking looking at me with his stupid puppy dog face again (Jeno thinks it's cute but I just think it's over the top) 

 

  “Of course we are no need to ask” chimes in Jeno, ”if you think your getting rid of us that was your wrong.”

 

  “You need to text me every day when you're gone or else I'm gonna go out there just to smack you,” the golden boy said jumping on me going to hug me. 

 

  “Yeah, yeah, yeah ok as long as you don't get mad if that happens to be when your asleep and I wake you up.”

  
  


↬

 

  When Donghyuck got home that day he laid down on his bed as tears fell down his face and soaked his pillow. He didn't know how to handle his best friend moving a thousand miles away. This must be his punishment for liking his best friend, huh, Donghyuck told himself he would tell him before mark left but deep down he knew he could never tell him. 

 

  He had 2 weeks to decide what to do.

 

  That night he had fallen asleep with a heavy mind and soul. 

 

↬

 

  Two weeks had flown by faster than they would have liked. Tomorrow would be the day that mark would fly out to Canada, ever since he had told his friends he had a feeling Hyuck had something to tell him. He hasn't been acting the same though he was clinger than before that wasn't unusual especially for the situation though, what really ticked him off was when Hyuck started avoiding him and talked to him less the days leading up to the date. 

 

  When they got to the airport he hoped hyuck would tell him before he left but the only thing he got was a hug and a promise to not forget. 

  
  


↬

 

  Two and a half years later hyuck would still paint reminders of mark even if it's been almost a year since he's cut off communication with them,It was sudden, it's like he just disappeared all at once not even a warning, he wondered if it was his fault if mark had found out about his crush and didn't like it or something. Did he still remember their promise? All he could do is paint him over again.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice

I'm sorry if there are still people out there who are waiting for a second chapter, the past year has not been very kind to me and I did not have much inspiration to keep writing this and I was initially very unhappy with how it came out and thinking of scrapping it or redoing it anyway. I don't know if I will continue to write his again in the future but for now, I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic or actually putting it on an indefinite hiatus. I'm sorry. please understand.


End file.
